Sun and Moon
by silent curiousityx
Summary: Hitsugaya blankly watched several more bodies fly and land. Painfully... He really wished he hated the yearly Inter-Division Tournaments." Contributing a series of HitsuMatsu oneshots, seeing the lack of fictions involving them. Updated!
1. Her Taicho was a Genius

I've read a few of HitsuMatsu fics and I really like this pairing. As there are not many fanfics of this pairing, I am contributing with collections of one-shots. I will be updating when I have inspiration.

Thank you if you took the time to read the useless info above.

I have nothing against Hinamori so please don't flame me HitsuHina fans. I simply find Hitsugaya paired with a creative and quite hilarious woman, well, hilarious and damn close to perfect.

Disclaimer: I hold no rights for Bleach.

This one-shot came to be froma curious thought: how did Hitsugaya and Matsumoto become such a great team?

I plan to have one or two one shots on how Hitsugaya and Matsumoto meet, each in a different 'universe'. This one is a dark, somber one type. The others that follow will most likely be lighter and contain more humor.

* * *

Genre: General/Drama 

Sun and Moon

Her Taicho was a Genius

* * *

Matsumoto remembered when she had gotten Hitsugaya as her taicho. 

Watching them now, shinigami wouldn't believe that the two had a rocky and albeit hostile start. The previous Tenth Division taicho had been a just and honest man who was well liked in his division despite his infamous perverted ways that rivaled Shunsui.

The taicho and his fuku-taicho were a well balanced team, although they had their slip ups every now and then. The two were also well known as drinking partners.

One day, they had gotten a message that a particularly strong Hollow was roaming the Eastern lands of the human world and was said to be capable of killing even shinigami. The Tenth division themselves had lost and good number of unseated and seated officers.

The taicho of the division decided to risk whatever danger there was, tired of sending of his subordinates only for them to be killed. Matsumoto had nearly thrown a fit when he told her to remain behind. He set off, despite the protest of his fuku-taicho, other captains and his own division.

Warai-taicho never came back.

Matsumoto had been devastated. She couldn't believe it, she should have gone with him! She moped around for a few days before taking temporary charge of the division herself, being the highest ranked shinigami left.

She was running the division for weeks. She met each of the members, seated and unseated (quite a trip for they had over a hundred shinigami altogether) and held a few gatherings with most of them over sake and talk about their deceased taicho.

She trained like never before. Her job was a dangerous one and she knew the dangers out there. But now she knew she couldn't afford to die. The shinigami in her division looked up to her and she had to be strong. She and Haineko grew stronger together, supporting one another.

They all trained, weekly meetings in order to train as a whole unit and socialize a bit. But mostly to train. They were waiting for their new taicho.

Then a little child prodigy entered the picture.

* * *

She had heard rumors about her new taicho. Of course she did, she was a regular at the bars here. 

She heard that this white haired boy had swept threw the academy, something not unheard of but it was his age and lack of royal bloodline that made it surprising. Usually, only the nobles graduated the academy in such little time.

She heard that he had the strongest ice zanpakuto in all of Sereitei, surpassing the one of Kuchiki Rukia, a noble, even if she was just adopted. She also heard that the icy power could fend Yamamato's fiery one.

But there was only one rumor that unnerved her. It was the most widespread and well known in the gossiping community. It was often mentioned, almost nightly, even by the boy's division mates.

That Hitsugaya Toushiro was a cold hearted bastard.

Its said that it first began on one of the white haired boy's missions. He had been a shinigami for a good three years by then and was not one to cause trouble, complaints or even fear. In fact, he had often been teased and looked down upon for his age or revered for his genius.

Then he returned from a mission from the real world a week overdue, uninjured and without his team. Thirteenth division members who had seen him enter their headquarters, rips and tears in his uniform but otherwise unharmed. And his eyes.

People would shudder and saw those eyes were cold enough to freeze hell over and hard as diamonds. They heard from a shinigami passing by the office that Hitsugaya's voice rang out in a clipped tone.

"_...Casualties: Three. Mission: Completed."_

And so began the rumor of Hitsugaya's cold heartedness.

A year later, the boy had been transferred to the Eighth Division, further fueling the rumors. Had Ukitake kicked him out? Some even fancied that he had resigned and had signed up for the Eleventh division, was denied and put into Eighth Division. The real cause was unknown but under Shunsui-taicho's command, he quickly rose the ranks and reached fuku-taicho.

It was said that Shunsui recommended him and several other captains had given their consent straight away. There was a slight bump on the way, with his still 'immature' or undeveloped (seeing as he only recently gained it, or so it was said) Bankai but after a Byakuya-taicho calmly pointed out Zaraki-taicho's condition, Hitsugaya Toushiro became the youngest taicho in Sereitei history.

And right now, her new taicho was waiting in his new office. Adjusting her kimono self-consciously, she to a steeling breath, opened the door and stepped through.

* * *

Grey eyes met teal. 

Matsumoto couldn't help but feel anger seeing this _child _sitting rather haughtily (through her eyes) behind Warai-taicho's desk with a neutral look fixed on his face. The desk, the office itself no longer were Warai-taicho's, she reminded herself.

It was now Hitsugaya-taicho's office.

The ever present flower pot with its weekly changing flowers were gone. Warai-taicho never did mention why he change the flowers each week but kept the same pot. It was just there. And now it was gone.

"Matsumoto fuku-taicho, are you paying attention?"

The sharp command broke the shinigami out of her thoughts on a stupid flower pot.

But damn she was going to miss it, she was missing it already.

"Matsumoto fuku-taicho!"

"H-hai!" She snapped to attention, staring back unflinchingly at her taicho's glare. She watched as the young boy, looking as if he was barely into his teenage years, closed his eyes and gave a soundless sigh.

"I said there is a large amount of Hollow activity in the Western human world."

She said nothing, still lost. Again the boy sighed, although this time it was slightly audible.

"Tenth Division, even with a new taicho, must do its duty. It is rather sudden and I would prefer to have met the division first but it seems the Hollows are reaching mid-level in numbers." Matsumoto winced involuntarily.

Warai-taicho died in a mid-level Hollow mission.

"The Hollows, although relatively weak, appear to be great in numbers. It is a disturbing situation, which is why I will be accompanying the squad that will be sent out." He rose, smoothing the new captain's haori he wore.

Suddenly remembering the rumor, where only Hitsugaya had returned, Matsumoto burst out, "Matte!"

The boy stopped, halfway to the door and turned back to her.

"Please allow me to accompany you!"

This time, his sigh was deafening in the silence of the office.

"I told you already," he snapped in irritation, resuming his way to the door. "You are to retrieve to other shinigami you deem suitable and as a four man squad, we will head out to the human world."

* * *

With a terrible snarl, the Hollow lunged forward only for its mask to be sliced cleanly in half. Howling, it disappeared, only for two more to take its place. They too were quickly taken care of. Matsumoto swore, commanding the released Haineko to attack the one sneaking up on Akira. Next moment, she was in the air, dodging the enormous clawed hand. 

It had started rather peacefully. They had journeyed for several hours, Hitsugaya scouting ahead occasionally. They had found a cave where they saw Hollows sheltering in. Nine or ten of them. That itself was unusually as Hollows tended to consume one another just to become stronger.

She, Hitsugaya-taicho, Mikadzuki and Akira, their tenth seat and eleventh seat respectively, made quick work of them. Their first mistake had been to relax and turn back to their taicho. They had seen him fight and were impressed but held their distance, the rumors strong in their hearts. Only Hitsugaya kept his zanpakuto out before him and he opened his mouth to yell at them.

That's when the Hollows attacked.

They swarmed over them only to be blown back by the wild burst reitsu from the white haired boy. That was what probably saved to other shinigami. With the precious second the Hollows used to collect themselves, they drew their weapons.

The Hollows kept coming, seemingly endless. They had long lost count of the monsters, slashing desperately, pushing forward to the mouth of the cave. Matsumoto's arms ached as she knew her limits and had quickly recalled Haineko into her sealed form, reserving her reitsu. She, Akira and Mikadzuki were covering each others backs, edging their way to the exit.

But Hitsugaya-taicho was still going strong.

He whirled around, stabbing and hacking away, Hollows being purified in an amazing rate. His light frame was easily evading attacks, even leaping off disappearing Hollows to attack another. The fight showed why he was called a genius.

But suddenly, Mikadzuki cried out. A Hollow had slipped past her guard and she flew into the cave wall. Unconscious, she slumped down, zanpakuto a few feet to the woman's right as blood seeped through her wounded arm. Crowing with delight, the greatly diminished, but still many, Hollows moved forward.

Matsumoto screamed.

Her friend was in dire need, helpless against the advancing Hollows. She did not see but Akira would later tell that Hitsugaya had bodily thrown him out the cave and put up a barrier to keep him out. But she did hear Hitsugaya shout at her.

"Get out of here, Matsumoto! Leave her!"

Rage exploded from her and Haineko echoed her mistress' fury, blade melting to ash.

How dare he! That bastard, leaving Mikadzuki behind!

Crying out wordlessly, she attacked, determined to protect her friend even if her taicho would not. Hollows were purified and with deafening howls, they disappeared. Matsumoto's shoulders slumped with relief.

But it was short lived. For she saw to the Hollow too late, her reitsu so low and she feebly ordered Haineko to defend her.

Not enough reitsu. Those glowering eyes just came closer.

Too slow. She shut her eyes, resigned.

The disgusting sound of sharp teeth sinking into flesh reached her ears. She opened her eyes as Matsumoto felt blood splatter on her face. Blinking dumbly, a hand went up to touch her face. It never made it. She gapped at the scene before her.

The entire left side of Hitsugaya-taicho was being gnawed at by the Hollow.

The two were at an angle and she could she his unnaturally pale face, a mask of stone. Only those teal eyes and gasping breaths betrayed his pains. He raised his free hand.

The katana plunged into the mask, the Hollow so lost in its bloodlust to defend itself. Screeching, it disappeared.

The boy fell to his knees, blood pouring from his torn side. Gasping, Matsumoto hurried forward.

"Help her first!" His snarl surprised her and she hesitated.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!" he roared, fighting to stand with only his zanpakuto to aid him. "Help you friend!"

Matsumoto no longer hesitated. Hoisting the smaller woman up, she came over and grabbed her taicho's right arm. He said nothing and together they hobbled out of the cave.

Akira was waiting for them and was dumbstruck by their state. Hurried he scrambled for their supplies. He came back with his pack.

"Get the rest, you fool!" The man did not deserve to be yelled at but Matsumoto was frantic. One pack didn't have enough supplies for two critically injured shinigami!

"The Hollows got to them," Akira replied hysterically, yanking out the medicine and bandages. He moved to help Hitsugaya only for him to be yelled at again.

"Help her first, that's an order!" the boy growled, clutching his side. Whatever protests Akira was going to say was killed by the icy glare.

The man began patching up his friend as Matsumoto knelt by her taicho.

This was no cold-hearted taicho and she felt deep shame within her as she thought of how she must've acted towards him. She took off her pink scarf and offered it to Hitsugaya. He accepted gratefully and tied it tightly around his wound. Even as he moved his hands away, Matsumoto could see the blood already seeping through.

"Taicho, you need help!" His glare didn't speak of the pain that she knew he was feeling.

"Mikadzuki needs it more than me." If the situation had ben different, it would almost be comical. Her wound was a scratch compared to the chunk ripped out of him!

"I-" Her eyes were burning suspiciously and her throat was dry.

"I'm sorry taicho," she whispered. "I haven't been fair with you."

He looked up at her, surprised. Then his surprised look changed into a breathtaking smile. It was a small one but damn, she knew he was going to be a looker when he grew up!

Then Hitsugaya collapsed.

* * *

It was a blur, it went by so fast. 

Matsumoto had flown through the gate back to Sereitei, faces bleary and noises muffled. The only thing that mattered was the small body bleeding in her arms. She needed to get him to Unohana-taicho!

She knew she had burst into the Fourth Division, terrifying some meek shinigami. She didn't care. As she watched them take the taicho from her arms, as she waited in numb silence, all she could think about was her taicho.

He had shielded her with his own body.

When Unohana had declared Hitsugaya in stabile condition, she stayed by his bedside. Hours and days passed but that didn't register in her mind. She was wracked with shame and guilt.

Finally, in the quiet hours of the night, he woke up.

His soft groan alerted her and she rushed to his side.

"Taicho?"

Another groan. Bleary eyes slowly opened and focused on her.

"Matsumoto?" his voice was so soft, not the commanding tone of a taicho.

"Taicho I'm so-"

"Don't," he snapped weakly. Her head fell, ashamed. She had only been with him for a few hours but seeing him in this state, so weak and frail, hurt. And it was her fault.

"It's not your fault."

She looked up, startled.

"I know your thinking it's your fault but its not," he said softly, strength returning to his voice but somehow, the moonlit room only permitted whispers. "Never blame yourself, Matsumoto. It won't do you any good."

Their eyes locked, silently conversing. Teal ones so strong and commanding, demanding her to listen. Grey ones stubbornly hold the self-resenting feelings.

Finally, one surrendered. Sighing, Matsumoto turned away.

She moved her chair closer and laid her head on the bed, pillowed by her arms. Softly, Hitsugaya began speaking.

"If I went all out, I could've prevented all this," he said and Matsumoto looked at his in surprise. "The first burst of reitsu took much more out of me than I expected. It was too hasty and it weakened me. The power limit didn't help at all." Quiet chuckles were exchanged.

"I got Akira out first. I tried to tell you but..."

"You were going to leave Mikadzuki behind!"

Cool eyes studied her.

"You really believe those rumors?"

The words were said so quietly she barely heard it. She couldn't stop the small gasp. His lips twitched.

"I _am _called a genius." There was a quiet scorn in his voice as he spoke. Scorn at her for forgetting or scorn at his title?

"I'm sorry." If she didn't know better, she could've sworn Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to release Hyourinmarou but since you are unaware of my zanpakuto's capabilities," he continued calmly. "It wouldn't have been good if you were nearby. When the Hollow came after you, I just-"

"Taicho." He paused from his explanation, or was it excuses? Matsumoto was looking at him.

"You don't need to say another word."

Hitsugaya smiled again, eyes brightening slightly at her understanding.

"Aa."

A comfortable silence settled between them. Their eyes slowly began to close. Their breaths began to slow, lulling each other to sleep. But before falling to the comforting bliss of sleep, Matsumoto smiled.

Only one rumor is true, she knew now.

Her taicho was a genius.

* * *

Unohana-taicho found them like that in the morning. Smiling knowingly, she back out of the room and closed the door. 

"Unohana-taicho," the confused voice of her fuku-taicho came from behind. Isane was holding a tray, blinking at her taicho. Unohana smiled.

"Let them rest undisturbed."

After all, Ukitake-san would no doubt barge into here, yelling for Shiro-chan. Give them peace while it lasted.

A blur of silver and black.

**"SHIRO-CHAAAN!"**

Oh. Ukitake-san _and_ Hinamori-kun.

* * *

I tried to lighten the ending a bit. Not sure if it kinda kills the story but I'm satisfied with it. It seems that I can't write a serious or angsty fic to save my life. It may start off dark and moody but slowly the mixture of silentcuriousity will seem through; 5 parts humor, 3 parts sarcasm and a pinch of sugar. Shake well and enjoy! 

I also plan to have another one shot that is connected to this one. There may be several, don't know yet. Perhaps one, most likely a humorous one, to explain why Hitsugaya resigned from Thirteenth Division and how he got into Eighth.

_Glossary_

Mikadzuki- means 'New moon' I believe

Akira- er, it's a common name isn't it?

Please click the purple button below this sentence and follow the instructions.


	2. Off Limits

Hey hey hey!

The holidays are coming, yeah! I have three projects which I have to hand in before the holidays so this will be the last one-shot for this year. I'm going on vacation with my family over the holidays which is why I am posting this up now. Happy holidays and I'll be back next year, minna!

Heh, I love saying that on New Years.

Disclaimer: I am just another unfortunate soul (no pun intended) that dreams of owning Bleach.

* * *

Genre: General/Romance 

Sun and Moon

Off Limits

* * *

A soft sigh escaped full lips as the owner looked up into the starry night. 

The small figure of the Tenth Division taicho was casually sitting on the edge of the roof, clad only in long pants with a thin sweater and jacket over top. His wild hair blended with the white scenery, snow falling on the crowd below. Teal eyes that were just as cold as the snow gathering on his shoulders glanced at the anticipating crowd before drifting to the dark sky.

He knew Ichigo and company were gathered in the crowd below, socializing with the friends who weren't a part of their crazy Hollow-and-Aizen conquering quest. He could see them down on the ground, with the bright hair of a certain shinigami a beacon. They were happily visiting stall after stall, even if Ichigo tried to hide it. He preferred to stay up on the rooftop, as it was closest to the sky. It was private too, allowing him to rest Hyourinmarou beside him.

After all, not everyone was invisible to the normal human's eye.

Hitsugaya was on an off-limits building, he knew that. But that didn't really apply to shinigami.

So he was having a rather peaceful night in the company of his sword. Although they indeed had the ability to influence the weather, watching the snow that was not of their making was more beautiful than the snow their reitsu created. The natural wonder was always welcomed and Hitsugaya loved watching it.

He heard the ice dragon rumble in his mind but there was no need, he already heard her approaching. The soft sounds of crunching snow came closer until a pair off arms encircled him. He sighed when he felt the large assets of his fuku-taicho press against his covered back.

"Matsumoto?"

"Hmm," Matsumoto hummed, her breath visible in the corner of his eye. It was also close to his ear.

"'M cold taicho."

"You know I am not allowed to influence the weather in the human world, Matsumoto," the white haired prodigy reminded her half-heartedly, still facing the sky. Which was probably why he was surprised to feel her bury her face into his pale hair. He began to turn but stopped halfway. As if reading the question in his mind, he felt Matsumoto smile against his hair.

"I know. But this is just fine." She held him closer, basking in his warmth despite the cold around him. Hitsugaya said nothing and turned back to the sky, but not before sending an irritated look at the sword beside him, the zanpakuto's chuckling only for his ears. Hesitantly, his hands drifted upwards, gently clasping the arms around him. They stayed in this position for a few minutes, although if felt like hours to the two. They were lost in their own world, enjoying the warmth and comfort they gave one another.

Hitsugaya was already facing the sky when it exploded with light. Matsumoto looked up when the fireworks began.

Watching the lights illuminate the sky, Matsumoto leaned closer to her taicho and whispered in his ear, "Told you it was a good idea to come to the festival."

Hitsugaya's expression did not change but the smile, with a tinge of annoyance, was obvious in his voice.

"Still, there was no need to threaten showing those pictures you took of me when you..." he trailed off, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

Matsumoto only giggled.

* * *

The man blinked and scratched his bald head. He looked around and shook his head, muttering unintelligibly. He took another puff of his cigarette before crushing it beneath his expensive shoes. 

Tugging his leather jacket, he rushed to the door. Closing it behind him, he sighed when the warm air from the furnace began to take affect and when he saw nobody nearby.

He stomped his shoes free of snow and scratched his head again. Man, he must've drank too much sake at the festival last night. Yeah, that would explain those weird footprints.

After all, these roof tops were off limits.

* * *

My shortest one shot as of yet, only two pages long but hopefully you'll still like this one. The others will be longer, I promise. 

Yeah, I'm not sure if Japan has festivals in December but for those who are Christian, consider it Christmas time. For those who aren't, Happy Holidays to you! And have a great New Years everyone, my next post will be in 2008.

I'm pretty sure shinigami would be able to leave footprints unless they do a Naruto and use their reitsu to walk on snow. After all, I know that those with reitsu can those shinigami in the real world and shinigami can touch inanimate objects although when Rukia walked through the wall kinda turns the theory upside down.


	3. Crash and Burn

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

This fic is dedicated to a poor friend of mine who's computer had crashed once and had desperately tried to find his notes in time for the exam the next day. He did in the end, after a long two hours. I don't know how a computer reacts when it crashes but for the sake of the fanfic, I wrote it the way I wanted it.

I always thought about how Hitsugaya and co. would act with the electronics. Well, here goes nothing!

HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR!

* * *

Genre: Humor

Sun and Moon

Crash and Burn.

* * *

The soft noise of someone typing on a keyboard was the only noise in the small room.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Quite impressive, the technologies that the humans had managed to develop. Of course, they were rather primitive compared to the ones the Twelfth Division taicho had designed but who wanted to go near that creep? Certainly not Hitsugaya Toushiro.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

He wasn't scared of the man. Just highly disturbed. Unfortunately, his rank forced him to often meet with the man. Hitsugaya would silently pat himself on the back at successfully when he would keep himself from walking out the door whenever the guy walked into the room.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Still, the computer was a handy contraption. He was already half-way through his workload and only a few hours had passed. Hitsugaya was ecstatic, to say the least.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

When he got back to Sereitei, maybe he would ask Mayuri to build him one.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

He hadn't wanted to use one at first. But Matsumoto had said it might help him to finish his paperwork. Fast.

A miracle, he had thought.

_Tap. Tap._

His index finger hovered over the keyboard and Hitsugaya sighed.

"What do you want, Matsumoto?"

He spun around on his chair and looked at his fuku-taicho. The big breasted woman had plopped herself down on the desk, right next to the computer. She hadn't surprised him, he had sensed her reitsu when she entered the apartment. She grinned cheekily at him.

"Happy?" She didn't say about what but they both knew. A scowl crossed his face.

"I'm busy, Matsumoto."

"But Taichooo!"

"No buts!"

He turned back to the computer, determined to complete his paperwork. But Matsumoto was just as determined to 'chat' with her taicho.

"Taicho."

He ignored her, purposefully typing away.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Taicho?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

He could feel her annoyance radiating off her but he kept his turquoise eyes glued on the bright screen.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

He heard her huff loudly and he could imagine her tucking her arms beneath her chest as they crossed. What he didn't expect was the face of Matsumoto to suddenly fill his vision.

"Taicho!"

She succeeded in gaining his attention. He opened his mouth to shout at her.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

They looked down.

Matsumoto's breasts were smothering the entire surface of the keyboard.

Hitsugaya cried out and Matsumoto scrambled to stand.

Numbers flashed on the screen, data language. Suddenly the screen went blank and four words he didn't know he hated popped up.

_Files unable to save. _

"WHAT?!" he roared, his freezing glare pinned on the screen. But even as ice became to creep across the screen, three more words popped up.

_System shutting down._

The screen went black.

The two stared stupidly at the computer. Then at each other.

"Oops."

Hitsugaya groaned. He stomped over to his desk (he'd deny it later, of course, as such behavior is unbefitting of a taicho) sat down heavily in his chair, picked up his brush, grabbed the nearest paper and began to write.

* * *

Ishida had managed to retrieve half of the lost files but the rest were long gone. Orihime had apologized profoundly for her old computer, trying to find ways to make it up to him. Somehow, he doubt the food offerings were edible. Matsumoto had apologized as well, but seemed to find the fact that her bosom had killed the computer hilarious.

Hitsugaya didn't.

And when Matsumoto mentioned that Ichigo offered to lend him his laptop, she heard two words from her taicho she never believed he could say.

"**HELL NO!"**

The tapping sounds were replaced by brush strokes from that day on.

* * *

I personally found the thought of a computer crashing on you funny, although when that happened to me a few months later, not so.

Seeing as my exams are uncomfortably close (another thing this one shot is dedicated to) I doubt I will be able to update until February. Thank you!


	4. My Taicho

Disclaimer: I own not Bleach.

Yeah, well I lied. I know I should be studying and stressing but here's the newest update.

I got this from the quote "When you die there will be two dates on your gravestone but to your friends, the only thing that matters is the dash between them." or something like that.

And since many shinigami die 'glorious' deaths well...

I really need to stop writing this angsty stuff. However there's another I am working on and I hope I can post it soon!

* * *

Genre: Angst

Sun and Moon

Her Taicho

* * *

If you read the history books the Shinigami Academy currently had, the most recent and the most painful chapters would be on the Arrancar War. Or, to the scarred survivors, the Bloody War, Years of Carnage (that one was hardly used) or just The War.

Nine years the Arrancar War had lasted. Nine years of suffering, fighting, and constant deaths of comrades.

Her taicho was one of them.

They had lost a great many of shinigami and even those with the rank of taicho did not escape without casualties. They had lost Kurotsuchi-taicho (no real loss to any but Nemu), of course the three traitors, amazingly Yamamoto sou-taicho, Soifon-taicho, Zaraki-taicho along with Yachiru, Nanao fuku-taicho, Kira, Abarai...

And juu-bantai taicho, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

The remaining taicho and fuku-taicho did not remain unscathed. Kuchiki-taicho now has slightly impaired movement with all limbs but his right arm, his sword arm. Others were not as fortunate.

Unohana-taicho suffers from many burn wounds from cero blasts that she gained trying to protect her subordinates with her own body; Komamura-taicho is blind and deaf on his left side, and Kyoraku-taicho is disabled by the complete loss of his right arm, rendering him at half power without his double zanpakuto.

The health of Ukitake sou-taicho is even worse and unable to properly feel anything below his waist; Hisagi, now a taicho, became mute from a near fatale attack that damaged his vocal cords and Isane fuku-taicho's movements are now impaired as well.

She herself was suffering a broken heart.

The constant pain in her knees and lower legs does not match up to the searing hurt at the loss of her taicho. Dear Shiro-chan, who had, lo and behold, done as he had always sworn and grew taller than her six years ago. He had stood a proud three inches taller.

And did he grow into a looker.

The genius boy had suddenly became a man. Of course with the war going on, he had to mature fast although he was already mature long before the start of the Arrancar War. But then he had the face and body to match.

They'd already had a strong bond and, surprisingly, it had been Toushiro who had made the first step. It was something they never regretted.

Five years ago, it became official: two of the major heartthrobs of Sereitei, Hitsugaya Toushiro and Matsumoto Rangiku, were a couple.

It was something that always made her smile despite the loneliness and despair she was in. How she longed for it to be just a dream and she would wake in his strong embrace, smiling down at her gently. How she longed for him to poke her playfully and say with mock seriousness to stop letting her mind wander and listen for once.

"Rangiku?"

Jerking, she whirled around before relaxing. She attempted to smile although it came out more of a grimace.

"Yes I'm done, Momo."

She checked herself one last time in the mirror. Toushiro and Momo had been childhood friends, as close as siblings as you can get in Rukongai. Toushiro had always been protective of Momo and Momo was the only one besides herself that Toushiro had completely lowered his guard around and allowed to see his heart clearly. Momo was the only one she could go for a weekly visit and comfort each other as they fell asleep crying.

There, she was ready. With a shaky sigh, Matsumoto reached over and put out the lamp.

* * *

The procession was a dark, somber affair. All shinigami in stable conditions attended, their bodies scarred by the war that had just past. The taicho and fuku-taicho were at the front, leading.

Some shinigami surrounded the group, holding up great banners of each of the divisions. They marched alongside the higher up shinigami and it took two shinigami to hold the banners of the divisions who had taken the worst blow.

Ichi, ni, san, roku, juu, ichijuu, nijuu,

One, two, three, six, ten, eleven, twelve.

All the divisions whom have lost their leaders.

The symbol of the tenth brought a burning to her eyes and throat. Whether it was to break down crying or screaming, she fought it, holding it back. The kanji rippled from the wind, a silent testimony to her fallen taicho.

Ukitake sou-taicho stood before them and said the prepared formal speech honoring their fallen brothers and sisters. Honoring the humans who died and now officially resided in Sereitei, encouraging a weak smile to the aforementioned souls. Inoue and Sado had died but they had it easy, they still had their afterlife to live.

On and on the man went, facing his grim equals. Matsumoto knew they must be feeling the same way she was.

Screw the damn speech!

Ukitake sou-taicho was speaking out of the amazing deeds the fallen and the living had done. Glancing back, she could see the young faces of greenhorn shinigami who were fortunate to not have a taste of the war beaming and glowing with awe. She turned away, her throat parched and she swallowed thickly. Beside her, even Ikaku, replacing Zaraki-taicho as Eleventh Division taicho, was just as tense, veins visible on his scarred bald head as he determinedly stared at the speaking man.

"...our comrades had battled valiantly, fighting against the evil that was threatening..."

She clenched her fists and resigned herself to her fate despite the raging emotions within her.

Who cares if they fought valiantly!? They were _fucking _dead!

No more Abarai to join her in a daily activity of avoiding paperwork. No more Kira to be with her and Hisagi as they drank their asses off. No more plotting with Yachiru to 'help' their respective taicho.

Taicho...

The speech finally had ended. She stood in front of the gravestone made of gleaming marble, a small memorial to each one of the fallen. She knew that others were wandering around, the seasoned war veterans visiting their friends, some openly sobbing. The rookies had headed back to celebrate this day like a festival, a thought that made her stomach churn.

* * *

She stayed for a long time. Sometimes she wandered over to where Abarai's memorial was, Kuchiki-taicho standing with a comforting hand laid on the shoulder of his mourning sister as Ichigo knelt beside her. Inoue and Sado were there too and offered her a slight smile which she returned. Thrice to Kira's, where she found Momo the third time and together returned to Toushiro's.

Matsumoto was there even longer than Momo. The younger woman had stayed with her for an hour before suddenly giving a shaky excuse and ran off, her shoulders trembling. The woman sadly watched her friend as she retreated, unable to hold her tears any longer and no doubt was going to lock herself in the old house she had spent most of her childhood with Toushiro.

She wasn't alone in the large graveyard that had no bodies. It was at the top of Sokyoku hill in Sereitei, replacing the execution grounds. She knew there was still people there in the sea of memorial stones but even if Momo had stayed, she felt alone.

Because she wasn't with Toushiro.

Sometimes she wondered if she could turn the blade on herself, joining Toushiro wherever he had gone. But Haineko's heavy paw and sharp words knocked her to her senses. Her zanpakuto was right. Toushiro wouldn't have wanted her to do that.

Still didn't make it any easier to bear.

Silently, she knelt. A pale calloused hand reached out and traced the inscriptions on the plain stone.

_Hitsugaya Toushiro_

_Juu-bantai taicho_

_Wielder of Hyourinmarou_

And that was it.

She gritted her teeth and her fingers dug into the dirt.

What the hell was this?! Tears sprang unbidden and soundlessly dropped. So this was it? Three measly lines describing a great man and no doubt other great men and women.

Nothing _about _him.

Nothing about how he had first become her taicho, with those furrowed brows and frowning mouth. Nothing on his favorite treats, favorite hobbies, favorite anythings!

Hitsugaya Toushiro hadn't _just_ been the wielder of the most powerful ice zanpakuto as of yet and a taicho.

He had been _her _taicho.

She had been his fuku-taicho, his only fuku-taicho. Only she had seen the delight brightening his features when he had first seen his new division, she being at his side and had promptly hugged him much to his dismay. Only she had seen how he had reacted when his division had won in an annual Inter Division Tournament the first time under his command, being the one who accompanied him back to their headquarters. Only she...

The childish joy appearing when she brought him some melon, the smile threatening his lips whenever he berated her for not doing the paperwork, the gentle touches, the fleeting kisses and most of all, the love burning in his eyes...

All of that couldn't possibly fit into three lines.

Her mind made up, she unsheathed her sword and released her fiery zanpakuto. Haineko quickly went to work, knowing want her mistress wished for.

Matsumoto left soon after that, to find Hisagi or Kyoraku-taicho and drag them out to down some sake. Maybe get Ikaku to come along. But first she would have to find Momo.

She left with no lighter a burden in her heart but she let the small smile on her face show her satisfaction.

For now there wasn't three lines engraved on the stone of the man who was once known as Hitsugaya Toushiro, juu-bantai taicho and wielder of Hyourinmarou, the strongest ice zanpakuto Sereitei has ever known. Now there was four.

_Hitsugaya Toushiro_

_Juu-bantai taicho_

_Wielder of Hyourinmarou_

_My taicho

* * *

_

Five pages but I want to leave this as it is. Input is greatly appreciated.

As for why Matsumoto only addresses certain captains as taicho is that she had always called them taicho. Hisagi and Ikkaku, although captains themselves, were once her equals and she is quite more familiar with them than the other taicho.

Er, yeah. Hope this is okay for now!


	5. Love it or Hate it

Disclaimer: Bleach is not owned by me.

In commemoration of my last day of exams for this semester I give you...

Another HitsuMatsu one shot!!!!!!!

As you can tell, I'm really hyper.

This one shot has a bit of HitsuMatsu, if you squint your eyes and hop on one leg.

* * *

Genre: General/Humor/Romance 

Warm Days, Icy Nights

Love it or Hate it

* * *

"**Arrgh!"**

"**Grar!"**

"Aiiiie!"

Those bears grunts and battle cries were coming from, obviously, the Eleventh Division members. The screams, meanwhile, were from some poor Fourth Division member who got dragged into the mess.

"Ichimaru-taichooooo!"

That was Kira wailing, fleeing from a swaggering giant of a shinigami he vaguely recognized from the Eighth Division. The giant, mind you albeit ugly one to top it off, was laughing loudly, bowling over smaller shinigami in on go. They were sent flying, adding to the screams.

Sixth Division members were running wild and battling most of the Eleventh Division, each side led by Abarai Renji and Ikkaku Madarame respectively. The two were clashing, swinging their swords at each other and yelling several vulgar words at each other. To the side, Kuchiki-taicho seemed to be offended at the words coming from his fuku-taicho's mouth.

Zaraki-taicho looked like he could care less.

He was sweeping through the fighting shinigami, tossing any and all in his way into the air, even those in his own division. He was crowing loudly, demanding for strong shinigami to come forth. Yachiru was swinging from his shoulder, giggling and pointing at random fighters and Zaraki would mow them down. Rise and repeat.

The Second and Eighth Divisions were all absent. He doubted the Second Division was up to a brawl anyway, their specialty being in infiltration and the like. The Eighth Division, led by Tousen-taicho, were no doubt absent because of their head strong belief in justice and no senseless fighting, which was currently happening.

It was Yamamoto's decision of these yearly events. The First Division was always present, although most stayed seated at their tables, sipping their drinks. Apparently this tournament is meant to encouraged new friendships and allow old friends to all get together, seeing how schedules often differed.

Hitsugaya blankly watched several more bodies fly and land. Painfully. Then he resumed his thinking.

Unohana-taicho would smile serenely as Isane-fuku-taicho would run around, desperately trying to help the screaming members of her division. Though her smile would grow sharp and her reitsu flare a warning whenever a Eleventh Division member would swing their sword a bit _too _close to one of her subordinates, she otherwise remained seated.

He saw flashes of familiar Thirteenth Division members, engaging swords with other divisions although he knew their sickly taicho was not present. Even Fifth Division was here, Aizen-taicho carefully watching his subordinates with Hinamori by his side. She waved at him but did not leave her post. He doubted she was willing to cross eighty feet of brawling shinigami to say a simple "Hi Shiro-chan!"

Instead, screams and shouts filled his ears.

"Stay down!"

"Like hell I will!"

"**Rarr!"**

"**Gah!"**

"Take this, lightbulb head!"

"What'd you say, tattoo face!?"

"Get that one, Ken-chan! That one over - yay!"

"WAHAHAHA!"

Yumichika, as usual, was the only Eleventh Division member to not participate. Something about the ugliness of petty brawls with ugly opponents. He sighed, the sound lost in the incessant screaming.

Hitsugaya really wished he hated the yearly Inter-Division Tournaments.

But he didn't. Not really.

"Taicho?"

He turned and saw the smiling face of his fuku-taicho and muttered, "Took you long enough." Matsumoto just smiled. Together, they disappeared from the scene.

They arrived at their secluded training grounds, private grounds solely for the use of the taicho's and fuku-taicho's.

Hitsugaya unsheathed Hyourinmaru, who gave small growl, as Matsumoto did the same. They faced each other on the field. As they gave each other a slight smile, Hitsugaya couldn't help but think he really couldn't hate those tournaments.

After all, they gave him some free time with Matsumoto.

* * *

After declaring the Sixth Division champion for that year, with the loud grumbles of the Eleventh Division, the shinigami dispersed or were dragged away by companions. Watching all this was Kuchiki-taicho, giving the air of quiet smugness. 

Soon after Abarai finally stopped rubbing his win in Ikkaku's bald head long enough, he noticed his friend's absence.

"Eh? Where's Matsumoto?"

Kira looked up from where he was standing, Ichimaru beside him imitating his fuku-taicho's action. Not that you could tell, the silver haired man still had his eyes closed.

"I could've sworn I saw her here," the blond murmured, looking around. With the ending of the Inter-Division Tournament, most shinigami had left to retired to their beds. Only a few people were still there, chatting or still trying to drag some friends, or themselves, away.

"Are? Shiro-chan isn't here either!"

"S-Shiro-_chan?!"_ Kira and Abarai whirled around, facing their friend. Aizen had left while Hinamori stayed behind to talk with Kira, Abarai and the absent Shiro-chan.

"Un," she said as her eyes wandered around, oblivious of the reaction to her casually - scratch that, _familiar _reference to a taicho. Especially the famous boy genius!

The absences were forgotten rather quickly by the two in favor to bombard Hinamori with questions. With one exception.

Ichimaru gave a knowing, perhaps sad, smile and walked off into the night.

Ran-chan and Shiro, eh?

* * *

**A/N**

Just interprete the ending any way you want.

Another short one, just 3 pages but I promise to make up for it in the next one shot. Still I kinda like it. Maybe I can branch off some more of these 'yearly events' idea hmmm...

YEAH!!!!! NO MORE EXAMS!!!!!!!


End file.
